Fate
by OrangeKittyCat
Summary: Harry's life has just been floating past like it's someone elses since the Hogwarts battle and since Ginny found another hero. Can meeting a certain blonde dreamer in the middle of his old favourite forest change everything?


**Quick one-shot to fill my needs of needing to write something?**

**Sorry for mistakes:/**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, especially at times like this, Harry felt distance from the world, out of place. He felt like his life was just passing by, meaningless and empty. It was almost like he didn't belong there. This time, Harry decided he needed to do something to shake the awful feeling, visit a past place or see someone he knew. He didn't want to visit his former best friends; their happiness together would only lead him to grief. Especially seeing Ron, as his apperance reminded him only too well of his sister that had broke the 'chosen ones' heart. She'd broke his heart by not choosing him, but according to her, a much greater hero: Neville.<p>

Harry kicked the mud underneath his feet, without realising, wandering down the path towards a place he'd never visited via a muggle way. His feet were aching from the hours of walking, but Harry found himself barely caring. He found himself longing to visit the place he'd often got into trouble there, or been sent there because he'd been in trouble like in his first year. The place he'd sometimes visit with Hagrid and his two best friends. The Forbidden Forest.

It was strange to think that Harry found the place comforting, but the memories he'd had near there or in that forest were simply unforgettable. Now, more than ever, he wished to see the thestrals; they'd always understood how it was to be different. Some part of Harry also longed to meet the dreamy girl he'd always somewhat loved. He remembered how she always understood him on some level, or at least, understood how it was to be different.

The sun was setting into the distance, and Harry knew that he couldn't keep going by foot. Checking to see if there were any muggles passing by, Harry readied himself to apparate. As he blinked, ignoring the nauseating feeling twisting in his stomach, Harry peered at the dark forest surrounding him. The sight of said forest almost brought tears to his eyes, reminding him of everything that had ever happened here. Smiling, Harry kicked off his shoes and began walking through the place he'd longed to go.

As Harry reached a point deep inside, he found the family of thestral, feasting on some raw food. It took Harry by surprise that they had such food, and he couldn't help but wonder where they'd found it.

"Oh, hello Harry." A dreamy voice said, making him jump slightly. He hadn't heard that voice in two years, and until now he hadn't realised how much he missed her company.

"Luna." He whispered, tears flooding his eyes once more.

"Why are crying?" Luna asked, pointing to the silvery tears running down his cheek.

"I've missed you." He breathed, wrapping his arms around the distant blonde before him. Her eyes widened in surprise, her mouth letting out a small yelp; she'd never really been hugged before.

"What was that?" Luna asked, cocking her head to one side like a confused puppy. Harry stiffled a chuckle, overjoyed that he had followed his instinct of coming here.

"It was a hug... Have you never had one before?"

"I don't think so. Crumple-Horned Snoracks nor Nargles can do such a thing, and they are the creatures I spend the most time looking for... Excluding Thestrals, of course."

"What about your father? Did- Does he ever hug you?"

"Don't be silly... He thinks it's infectious, and then he died last year... Quite sad really." Her voice nor face showed no real emotion, but her eyes were etched with sadness. Harry sighed, feeling sorry for the dreamy girl before him; she'd lost both her parents and she was what...19?

"Luna, do you ever think about us?" Harry asked without intending to; his original question was going to be about her parents, but this had come out his mouth instead.

"Of course I do. You're my friends, and I love you all in different ways."

"What?" seemed to come from Harry mouth, although he barely realised it. Different ways? How different?

"Well, I love Ginny because she was my best friend, and accepted me for who I am. I love Ron because he's funny and my best friend's sister. I love Hermione because she's very kind and helps me sometimes. I love Neville because he's very good with plants, and keeps mistletoe free of Nargles. I love you because..." She stopped, her eyes drifting towards the floor. "I love you in every way." Luna breathed, almost ashamed of herself. "And I missed you the most."

Harry didn't need to hear anymore, he followed something he'd once been longing to do a while back. He took Luna's chin in his hand and pointed her face upwards. She directed her eyes somewhere else, refusing to look at him. Harry softly placed his lips against hers, kissing her gently. Her eyes widened with confusion, looking him now straight in the eyes. As he pulled away, Luna asked, "What was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>And it's done:D <strong>


End file.
